1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode switchable rotary tool.
2. Related Art
In general, a rotary tool, such as an impact driver, is provided with a switch for switching a rotation mode, so that a rotation mode can be selected and used depending on a kind of screw or a member to be screwed.
A switch for switching the rotation mode is provided on a circuit board in a lower portion of a body grip, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. In order to operate such a switch, since the switch cannot be operated by a hand holding the grip, the switch should be operated with another hand that does not hold the grip.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2011-136378
However, when a usual impact driver or the like is used, a user holds the member with the hand that does not hold the grip. For this reason, in order to operate the switch by the hand that does not hold the grip, the user should release the holding member. As a result, interruption of the work occurs.